Light In The Darkness
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: When Jack and Kim take a fun trip on a cruise with Jack's mom, something terrible goes wrong. The ship crashes. What does Jack and Kim do to survive? Will they stay together through this hard time? But what does this crash profit them in their relationship? JackxKim Rated T for Violence and Romance *Ship Scenes Based Off Titanic* Chapter 2 Credit: Silverdawn2167
1. Prologue

**Light In The Darkness**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

My feet, cold, trembling, nearly froze to the dangerously chilled, concrete floor. My legs clenched to my chest tighter as my breathing turned to un-even gasps. The corner I gave myself to covered my small body with it's grappling darkness and sucked me into my camouflage, my security. I felt the sticky, sweaty locks of my black hair fall in front of my face and freeze there. I could see the crystals in the carbon dioxide I exhaled from the temperature in this hell hole. The cells in my face were slowing down the process of life, leaving my cheeks pale, and blue. My lips crusted and the dampness from my mouth suffocated them turning them purple. My thin, pathetic arms wrapped around my legs making my knees ascend to my chin. My jeans were painted with a deep red and made me feel as if I were wearing clothes carved out of dry ice. The jacket on my shoulders fell off outside and I wasn't mentally ready to pick myself up to achieve it, not after the pain I just suffered. I'm not taking it again. I will stay here anytime and freeze to death before facing any man again.

'I didn't do. I didn't do it.' echoed through my mind and flowed out of my ears and into the small, tiny, cold room I was locked in. The chains around my feet felt like I had a 1,000 pound boulder strapped to my frail ankles. I refused to walk. I refused to open my eyes. The stomach churning image would flash before me again, seeing the floor painted in a blood red. Seeing the floor painted in my blood red. Scratches tore across my cheeks and the scouring pain zipped through every vein that broke and unleashed my blood into the world of nothing. I wouldn't face him again. I wouldn't face anyone again.

'I didn't do it, though. I didn't do it, though.' My conscience told me. I couldn't trust anyone. I could barely trust my un-worthy self. I shifted my foot off the other one and I cringed at the pain the flowed through my muscles. Iced crystals formed at my exposed skin and they froze me. It felt like I was being froze from the inside out. Why am I here? Why am I locked in here? Because, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault.

'I didn't DO IT, though! I didn't DO IT, though!' My conscience screamed again. Then, the sudden relief of natural light, steamed though the window. I brought my head up and opened my eyes cautiously. The sun's beautifully warm rays beat into the room and the warmth steamed against the cold. Then, I remembered about school. Oh how I hated and loved school all at once. I loved it because I was away from this messed up building but when I was there, I was ignored, as if I weren't real, as if I were invisible. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being invisible considering you have no friends that will be apart of your personal life and you don't have any person who leans on you. The downside is, loneliness. When you feel like you're all okay, and everything is okay, loneliness steps in and creeps into your mortal psyche. I've thought crazy things, and done crazy things but in the end, I save myself and run away from them and bury them deep away from my mind.

I released my arms and then fell by my side. I dragged them to my feet and after a total of 12 minutes and seven seconds, I picked the locks of my chains. Having them off felt like heaven, but I wouldn't know what that felt like. I hung my head again.

The cold muscles in my body warmed and started to work again as I slid up the wall for balance. I peered out of the window and saw the blue sky shining brightly down on me. The window sill was about two inches taller than I, but it would be easy for me to get on top of it. Harder for me to proceed my plan with the pain I carried though. I lifted my arms to the top and pulled myself up as I walked on the wall, holding back screams. Finally, I was able to sit on the sill and stare out the window. The neighboring houses rowed down the street. I was jealous of everyone on the street. Knocking myself out of my thoughts, I stood up and bent over so I could fit in the window. I unlocked the window quite easily and slid it open slowly to not make a sound. After getting the window fully opened, I whipped my legs over the side of the window and looked down. I was glad I was locked on the first story this time. Without looking back, I jumped.

"Uhfff." I gasped. I landed on my feet but my legs weren't strong enough to keep me up. After I stood up, I stared back at the window. Climbing it again, I closed it. I jumped again knowing the pain that would come. I stayed on the ground a few seconds, thinking of how stupid I just was, but it would be believable. After standing up, I brushed myself off, combed my hair with my hands and walked towards the driveway. No car. I mentally high-fived myself, over joyed he wasn't here.

I crept up to the front door and tried to open it. Locked.

'Wow, he was smart enough to actually lock it this time.' I thought sarcastically. I checked to see if anyone was outside, no one. Then, I lifted my leg and kicked the door. It swung open easily. I would most likely be dead right now if I wasn't a 2nd degree black belt.

Trotting up into my room, I found it exactly the way it was the last time I was in it. About a year ago. I grabbed my bag, tucked all my clothes, which consisted of four shirts, two jeans, and one pair of shorts, my pocket sized photo album, sketch pad, pencils, wallet, notebook that I write in, and a bottle of water inside of the bag. I then grabbed my school bag. Placing the two by the door, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I cringed at the sight of myself. Blood stained my face and purple formed around my jaw. I washed my face quickly. The freezing cold water numbed my skin. I had no reaction considering that I was already so used to it. Once I was done and knew I look believable, I turned away and grabbed my bags. Taking one last look at my room, I closed the door.

After locking the front door, I took off to school, for the last time.

My locker opened gracefully after I clicked in the code. My duffle bag full of clothes was in my locker and my backpack hung on the hanger too. Fetching the heavy books I needed, I trudged ti the last course of the day. Before I walked completely away, my eyes caught another students. I wanted to look away but the gaze was too strong. My eyes opened, with fear realizing it was a guy. But then, my eyes spotted an un-easy feeling in his eyes. I searched them, pain, hurt spilled out of him and I nearly gasped to just realize his life story. Then, the bell rang. I jumped and the trance was broken. I looked around to find him. He was gone.

"I guess I'll stay a few more days." I muttered to myself then, blended in with the students, flooding the hallways into the rooms that brought their futures into their lives.

* * *

**Hello! So, from some minor delay, Silverdawn2167 and I have spoken and I will finish Light In The Darkness. **

**To Silverdawn2167: Thank you so much for plotting this story with me! Can't wait for us to work on some other stuff!**

**Yes, I am finishing this and most all credit be to Silverdawn2167**

**So, without further a due, let's get on with this story shall we?**

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	2. Jack's Struggles

**Light In The Darkness**

**~Jack's Struggles~ **

* * *

_*5 years later present day*_

Kim's Pov

I am so glad that we are out of school for the week! I swear if I see one more textbook I will puke. Honestly, I believe I can live the rest of my life without seeing another one, I'm glad I won't have to for a little while. This week it's just going to be the guys and I chilling at the mall. Oh my gosh! This summer breeze feels amazing! Shocker right?

The sky was just the right shade of blue. Then the clouds were scattered across the sky making such a gorgeous pattern. It kinda looked like a meadow of flowers.

I had decided that after school, I'd come out into the deserted part of the city and ride since I haven't done so for a long time.

My skateboard felt so incredible underneath my feet. The sound of the grinding asphalt under the wheels made a shiver come over me but, it did relax me. Familiar sounds always seem to have that affect on me. Anywhere from the chirping of birds or even someone's voice. I didn't want to get back home yet. The outdoors were so rejuvenating. I had already been riding for the past two hours. With a short break in the middle of chilling in the forest. The mole on the beach, you know the beach moles, are so cute, with their little chubby cheeks and big brown eyes. I'm like in love with brown eyes, my mind went to Jack. Okay, that came out of nowhere.

I began to reach in my pocket to grab my phone so I could text my mom that I would be out for a while. Then I remembered that I had forgotten my phone at home this morning.

"Dang it" I whispered, aloud. I guess that was a sign that I'm supposed to head home.

"Hi sweetie!" I was welcomed into my home by my mom.

"Hey mom." I replied.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"Yup!" I responded, walking into the kitchen with her following me. I walked up to the cabinet on the right side of the fridge and grabbed a glass. I then turned to the fridge and pressed the water button.

"How was Jack?" she asked. Things have been going on in his family and it's been really hard on him. I told my mom all about it, only if she promised to not tell Mrs. Brewer about anything.

"Actually, I asked him if he wanted to skate to the dojo for an early, extra practice, but he didn't want to. He said he needed to be home, so I just skated around town." I replied. I brought the glass to my lips and drank some of the water.

"Oh, okay. You'll be leaving soon?" I nodded. I then put the glass on the island then ran upstairs to get ready to leave to the dojo.

I walked into my closet, grabbed some blue Aeropostale sweatpants with tiny green polka dots on them, that hugged and ended at my knees, and a green tank top. I threw my hair up in a high pony tail, and and back downstairs.

"By mom!" I exclaimed, grabbing my backpack.

"Bye!- Oh wait, why do you have your backpack?" she asked.

"Jack and I usually do homework their early." she nodded and I left, skateboard in hand.

Just as I got to the mall, I saw Jerry skating up. He flipped his board up as I did.

"Yo mamacita." he greeted me. I gave him a hug and we walked into the mall.

"Have you seen Jack?" he asked. I was confused.

"I thought that you would have seen him go into his house?" I asked. Jack and Jerry were neighbors. Jerry lived right across the street from him, and ever since bad things have taken place at Jack's house, Jerry always watches him to see if anything crazy happens.

"Nope. He must have gone somewhere else." My heart rate sped up. There was a skip in my step and I started walking faster.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, I bet he's okay." Jerry settled me down, racing to me pulling me to face him by my shoulder.

"Yah, I know. I just want to know why he'd do that." I replied.

We finally reached the dojo and before we even touched the doors, I saw Jack in there with Rudy and someone else who didn't look familiar. When we walked in, I instantly realized who was there, Rudy's uncle.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. They all smiled at us. Jerry walked over to Milton and Eddie who were in the right back corner of the training room, sitting down eating pizza, just like the fist day Jack ever joined this peculiar dojo.

I walked over and sat next to Jack on the red bench after tossing my board over in the lobby.

"Why did you just come here instead of your house?" I whispered to him, leaning towards him. He flinched a little but I guess that he knew that I knew him too well, so he didn't lie.

"Because, I ran home, earlier than I usually arrived, heard yelling so I just came back here. On the way here, I saw you skating to the forest and I wanted to leave you alone because I knew you always liked to do that." he whispered back.

"You didn't have to. I was just passing the time until practice." he nodded.

Jack then told me that Rudy's uncle came to just visit and say hi, oh and pick up Joan again. He admitted to her that it was rude for him to just leave just because her voice was different, and of course, she excepted him back. Joan was dressed not as a police officer, but like "Rudy's Secretary" again. She did, though, talk her usual talk, and walk her usual walk. We said bye to the two, and they left to dojo. Jack and I stood up.

"Okay guys, let's start practice." Rudy called us together, t the mats and we started a simple review.

Once simple review was over, Jack took Jerry and Eddie and helped them with some new stuff and I took Milton and worked with him as Rudy advised us. I was surprised. Ever since we started doing the pairs teams, I could see a major improvement in Milton's karate. He was almost to Green belt.

Eddie was a Red belt and guess what, Jerry was a Brown belt. The one right before black! That's what shocked all of us the most...

We did many more routines and instructions then, at seven, we were finished with practice. Everyone said goodbyes and we all left. I watched Jerry and Jack walk off. I trusted Jerry with Jack now since he was surprisingly more mature.

It took only five minutes to get back to my house.

"Hey Kim." my mom greeted. I smiled at her. I tossed my backpack to the side and walked to the bar area of e kitchen, and sat down in the first of three tall chairs. I was about to ask her something, but my phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Kim." it was obviously Jerry.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, I saw Jack walked to his front door and put an ear to it, he jumped back then walked away. He might be going to your house ir the dojo." he said.

"Okay, thanks Je- Oh wait, Jerry got to go, getting another call, it's from Jack." I said. My phone interrupted me and I saw the called ID was Jack's. He said okay and I switched to Jack's call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kim." He said, obviouslyJack this time.

"Hi Jack." I responded. I could tell his voice was shaky.

"Um, I didn't want to ask myself over but um, can I stay the night?" I grinned.

"Yah of course." I replied.

"Thanks, I'll be there in ten minutes." he told me. I told him okay and we said our goodbyes. I hung up my phone.

"Mom?" I asked. She turned to me from the island.

"Jack's staying the night." she nodded with a grin. I ran up stairs and changed out of my sweaty clothes, into night clothes. I didn't feel like taking a super quick shower before Jack arrived, so I decided I'd take one in the morning. I then shoved all the random clothes that decorated my room into my closet. After I was finished, I ran downstairs, in hearing the doorbell.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim." he replied, with a grin.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Yes, the story will get more exciting soon! WAY more.**

***This chapter is all Credit to Silverdawn 2167 **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. Jerry's Prank

**Light In The Darkness**

**~Jerry's Prank~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

I woke up not able to breathe. I turned and saw Jack's face, chin on my shoulder. His arms were tight around my waist and I groaned knowing I wasn't going anywhere.

"Jack." I said, louder than my regular voice.

"Jack." I whined, faking that I was in pain. He jumped away from me, and looked at me. I turned to my back looking up at him with a smirk. He roll his eyes and fell back onto the bed, away from me. I turned to my side towards him even though his back was to me.

"Kimberly! WAKE UP! NOW!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen. I held back laughs as Jack fell off the bed, blanket coming with him. Sadly, I was rolled up in the blanket and it pulled me with him.

"Morning to you too, Kimmy." he muttered.

"Brewer." I mumbled then got up off him and walked out of the room, into the bathroom to see how much of a zombie I really looked like.

I was right, I looked like a zombie. After I cleaned up, I walked back into my room.

"Yah sorry about that, my mom knows how hard it is to wake me up if I'm not already awake." I told Jack when I walked in. He sat at the end of my bed.

"It's cool. What she probably doesn't know is how hard it is to wake you up when you're not already asleep." he smirked. I hit him and he laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jack asked.

"No idea. I did actually want to go to the dojo." he looked surprised.

"You do know that Milton and Eddie are scheming a plan to prank Jerry right?" he asked. I smiled.

"That's why I wanted to go." Jack smirked.

"Okay then, lets do that." he said. I nodded and I texted Milton.

To: Milton

From: Kim

When are you guys going to prank Jer?

Sent: 9:51am

Delivered: 9:51am

To: Kim

From: Milton

We've been at the dojo for ten minutes - we set up most everything. Can you guys help?

Sent: 9:52am

Delivered: 9:53am

To: Milton

From: Kim

Yah! When we are heading over, I'll text Jerry to make sure he comes with us

Sent: 9:53am

Delivered: 9:53am

"Okay." I said. I turned to Jack.

"We're going to go to the dojo and I'll text Jerry saying everyone's there." Jack grinned.

"Okay. Let's do this."

"HEY!" he stole my line.

"Couldn't resist." I smirked.

To: Jerry

From: Kim

We are all at the dojo where are you?

Sent: 10:27am

Delivered: 10:28am

To: Kim

From: Jerry

Imma comin! Sea? U gies cannot liv wthot da swagmasta WHOOO!

Sent: 10:30am

Delievered: 10:31am

I smirked and turned to Milton. He was right behind the circle wall waiting for Jerry to come through the doors. Eddie was sitting on the mats, acting innocent and Jack was sitting on the red bench just watching.

"He's coming." I said. We all got into positions and no one could see Milton, since he was behind the wall. I switched to my video app and clicked record then placed it on top of the lockers where no one could see it but, it could see everyone else. I then ran to the big stack of mats against the short wall and sat there. Waiting.

"Yo my homies!" Jerry exclaimed as he walked through the doors. Eddie stood up.

"Hey Jer, finally you come." he muttered.

"Where's Milton?" he asked.

"He' changing in the locker rooms. He'll be out in a minute." Jack covered, standing up and walking to the two. Neither Jack or Eddie were near the prank but Jerry was.

I stood up and snapped my fingers, making it look like I was doing it subconsciously. That was the signal. I walked up behind Jack and Eddie and went between them. Then, a click sounded. We all, including Jerry, turned to the thing that made the sound and it was in the corner of the ceiling above the short wall where the trophies stood. It was activated by Milton and it lowered a hose.

"What the-" Jerry was cut off. The water sprayed him square in the chest. Eddie, Jack and I moved away to the side and laughed. Once the water stopped, we couldn't stop laughing. But, Jerry didn't look so happy. He then launched himself towards Eddie, flipping him then when he came at Jack, I stepped in front of him and glared at Jerry. He did he Columbian War Chant and raced out of the dojo. I followed him. I knew Jack could beat the living daylights out of Jerry, but that doesn't mean that I just let Jerry go after him. Right as I exited the doors, it started to rain. I mean pouring rain. I groaned knowing I was in my gi. Jerry was hiding under a table. I smirked,ran up to him and pulled him out.

"AHHHH! OKAY! OKAY! ALRIGHT! I didn't mean to worry you by going after Jack! Since you know I'm so awesome at karate." I hit him and he screamed running but then he stopped and turned around smirking.

"At least it's raining so you can't see the prank." I smirked. Then, Mika walked out of Falafel Phil's and walked to Jerry.

"Wow, did you forget an umbrella?" she giggled.

"Actually I-" Jerry looked over to me and I glared at him, "I- I actually did." he grinned. She smiled and kissed him. They were so cute. Jerry walked away hand in hand with Mika and waved bye to me. I waved back grinning. I walked back in the dojo.

"Wow wet much?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"You're about to be." I muttered.

"Wait what-" before he could finish his sentence, I jumped on him.

"KIM!" he yelled. I laughed. Every time he'd try to push away from me I'd slap his hand away.

"Thank you for that." he muttered as I stood in front of him.

"Anytime." I answered and walked to the lockers, stopping the recording button on my phone.

"What should we do with this?" I asked showing Jack the video. He laughed a little as it showed the prank.

"I don't know what do you think?" he asked. I smirked. Then it died.

"I don't think I want Jerry to hate us forever." I muttered. Jack smiled.

"Good choice, young grasshopper." I laughed at his comment.

"Very funny." I finished. It looked like Jack was about to ask me something, but his phone went off. He looked shocked at the Called ID. He showed me and it was his mom.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Jack." She answered.

"Hi." he muttered awkwardly.

"Come home and make sure you bring a friend." she told him. Jack shot me a confused look.

"Okay? We'll be there in a little while. Is dad their?" he asked.

"No." she responded, he seemed more relaxed.

"Okay." he said then hung up. Jack put the phone back in his pocket and looked at me, who was just staring at him.

"Let's go to my house." He told me.

"Why?"

"My mom said to come home with a friend." I grinned in him choosing me.

"Alright." I replied and with that, we started to his house.

We walked up to the doorstep and Jack was very hesitant to go in. I slipped my hand in his and he looked down at me. I nodded and he grinned. He then opened the door and we both casually walked in still hand in hand.

"Hey Jack." His mom greeted with a smile. He grinned, avoiding eye contact with her. I could tell she didn't know that I knew about all the constant fights going on in this house.

When we walked through the lobby of the house, we were immediately in the living room, kitchen right to the left. To the right, there were stairs to the bedrooms.

"So I have a surprise." His mom said. We both looked at her.

"I just got tickets to go on a cruise to Japan." Jack's eyes widened in shock but then it quickly died. He thought that he was going to stay here and his mom was going to go party with random people.

"That's why I asked for you to bring a friend. I got three tickets and wanted to bring you guys." Jack's head whipped to face her.

"You mean?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Usually you go and do whatever the heck you do and now I'm actually going?!" he asked in a loud voice. She nodded.

"I don't know." he muttered. He then turned to me. I nodded.

"At least she wants to spend time with you." I whispered. He smiled and nodded, then turned to his mom

"We'll go." he told her. She smiled.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be back in two months." she told us.

"I need to tell my mom and get my stuff together." I said then whispered to Jack, "You can come, you know why." He nodded. I didn't want him to stay alone with his mom. She might be a great person deep DEEP down inside but now, I don't trust her with him.

Jack went upstairs to pack as I stayed downstairs talking to his mom.

"So when did you meet Jack?" his mom asked. I sat at the bar area and she leaned on her elbows that sat on the counter, facing me.

"The first time he came to Seaford High." I replied. She nodded.

"We both joined the dojo in the same week. He's the reason I joined." I told her.

"Wait, You're Kim!" she exclaimed. I nodded, a little uneasy.

"He talks about you all the time." she talked, looking away, cleaning something.

"Really?" I asked, not believing her since Jack always avoids his house and is never with her.

"Uh-Hum. Whenever we see each other and talk, he does." I grinned inside, keeping a normal face on the outside.

"Oh." I replied awkwardly. Then, Jack ran downstairs.

"Wanna go?" he asked pointing his thumb to the door. I grinned and walked to him.

"Going to Kim's house." he glumly told his mom. No reply was made but we just left.

After I finally convinced my mom everything would be fine when we went, we went upstairs. I was finished packing and I've got to say. I've never packed a month's worth of clothes before. I only packed a month because I could just wash them to use again.

I had only one small suitcase with one handbag. I was proud I barely had anything.

We both sat at the end of my bed.

"Do you not believe that your mom wants to be with you?" I asked Jack.

"You know, I really hope so. She always says she does, but never does. I see her probably three times a week." I nodded and looked to the floor.

"Kim," he said, I looked to him, "Truth is, I don't know if I believe or not."

I slipped my hand under his arm and side hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder and he hugged me back.

* * *

**Nice ending? I don't know. Next chapter's well be :)**

**Sooo... now the summary isn't completely different from the story **

**Hope you liked it**

**R&R**

**~Lee :] **


	4. The Ship

**Light In The Darkness**

**~The Ship~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

I woke up to my cell phone having a party; like literally. I groaned and sat up. I started to freak out not knowing where I was but soon, I remembered that I came home with Kim. I looked to my right and Kim was on her side, facing me. She was up against me and tingling blasted through my shoulder. Why? I think she had her lips on it. I laid back down, avoiding crushing her face and just relaxed. We were leaving today. Short notice, but it was my mom I had to expect.

I grabbed my partying phone and answered the call. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I asked just realizing how sleepy my voice really sounded.

Jackson Brewer! Why are you not home?!" she yelled. I should have expected that.

"I told you I would stay at Kim's!" I yelled, trying to not wake up Kim.

"No you didn't." I too the phone away from my ear while groaning and rolling my eyes. I put the phone up to my other ear.

"Yes. I did. It's just no one listens to me, not even you." the line went dead. I just hung up an threw my phone across the room. I laid back down by Kim, onto my side to face her. She was still asleep. I closed my eyes, praying my family life was just a dream.

"Jack...Jack...JACKSON BREWER!" I jumped, eyes wide opened, and fell off the bed. I heard giggling and smirked, eyes shut. I jumped up and onto the bed, pinning Kim underneath me.

"AHHH!" she screamed. I tickled her.

"Mer-mer-MERCY!" she begged. It was my turn to laugh. I relaxed and she threw me off her.

"Kiiiiiiim." I whined, faking pain.

"Serves you right for sleeping too late." she replied, breathlessly.

"True- Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"9:30am." I nodded, then putting my hands on the back of my head pretending to relax.

"We need to be at the ship at 10:30am." she said. I froze, my eyes whipped open, a fake smile on my lips. Kim smirked.

"Let's go." she chuckled and grabbed my elbow, dragging me out of bed.

We walked through the door of Kim's house and my mom's car was parked on the curb. We said our final goodbyes to Mrs. Crawford until we came home from the cruise, and walked to the car. My stuff was already in the trunk and I helped Kim put hers inside. We both got into the backseat and my mom drove off without a word. I knew I messed up on the phone earlier.

"Jack," Kim whispered, I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was sitting in the seat behind my mom and I was in the middle, laying down, head in her lap. We have been driving for about 30 minutes. We had to be at the ship in only twenty, but I know we will made it. "Tired much?" she asked. I grinned and nodded.

"YuP." I answers adding emphasis on the "P". She smiled and stroked my hair. Then, she froze and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um. We forgot to tell the guys we were leaving." I laughed.

"Oops." I answered. She chuckled.

"Want to call them when we get into our room?" She asked since I closed my eyes, showing I was tired. I just nodded. I was falling out of consciousness and I could be wrong, but I think I remembered her kissing my forehead just before I slipped away.

"10:25am." I whispered to myself then slipped my phone back into my pocket. We all got out of the car, grabbed our stuff and was escorted to the ship.

"Not back timing Brewer." Kim mumbled, smirking. I smirked too and admitted,

"All because of you." she laughed a little. We followed the tour dude to our rooms and after information about our excursions, he left with a grin. We walked into our cabin and put our stuff inside.

When we walked in, we were immediately inside a bigger living room type of style of room than I expected. A couch was in the middle of the room, a fireplace in front of it. Behind it was a hallway leading to the other bedrooms. To the right, a hallway that was right by the fireplace led to a small kitchen.

Kim and I followed my mom to the left to the bedrooms. The first one had white painted walls with light grayish-blue stripes. My mom just went inside and dumped her junk in. I smirked but then, I realized that there was only one more room. Kim walked through the door and turned on the lights. The same grayish-blue paint as the stripes in the other room was fully painted on these. There was a window in the back and it was a circle, showing the sunlight shining through. Kim and I dragged our stuff in. I was on the right side and she was on the left. There was only one bed but we didn't care since we shared one almost every night. We walked out of the room and I peeked inside of my mom's seeing that she wasn't there. We walked into the living room. She wasn't there either.

"I'm starving." we walked into the kitchen and my mom was looking through the mini fridge. I smirked.

"Food won't be in there, oh and by the way we need to go to the main lobby for a meeting thing." I told her. She nodded and we all left to the lobby.

After the meeting were they showed us the emergency route and plans if there was one, we left to the main attraction places. There were restaurants, game places for kids, dances, and on the top deck, a whole water park. We grabbed some food since every few seconds I heard my mom's stomach act like a dying whale.

"Wanna go do stuff?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"We're going to go." i told my mom. She nodded and we left the table.

"Thank you soooo much for saving me." I whispered to her as we weaved through the many people. She laughed.

"I know, you're welcome. That was getting so awkward." she replied. I grinned.

The two of us walked around, getting used to our surroundings for a long time. It was actually kinda fun. We laughed at some kids who were having fun on the water slides. We were on one of the many bridges around the slides and watching the kids. We pointed to some silly ones who did tricks on the slides. Soon, one saw us laughing and he pointed. All the kids, I could tell, were scheming and plotting something against us. Then, when we turned to the slides, a big wave was coming at us. We cringed and water soaked us.

Laughing echoed through the place. The kids all piled onto one slide and made a big wave with the water, splashing us.

"Very cute! Just wait!" I yelled to them smiling. Their eyes widened as they ran and laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there was this lady.

"I'm sorry about them."

"No it's cool. They're having fun." I replied. She smiled and chuckled then walked away. Still grinning, I grabbed Kim's hand and lead her to other parts of the ship.

"I think I finally memorized this ship." I told Kim. We walked into the main room. It was full of people dancing, eating and talking and laughing. It was right under the top, outside deck. She nodded.

"Me too." she replied.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her. She smirked.

"This." she replied and grabbed a drink that was on a server's tray and not even checking to see what was inside, she dumped it all on me. Lucky for her, it was just water. She smirked with a laugh and ran away. I smirked, eyes shut.

"Good job Kim, trying to tick me off then run away laughing." I muttered then, at full speed, chased her.

* * *

**Two things,**

**1.) I think I jumped around too fast. What do you think, did I?**

**2.) It was too rushed. What do you think, was it?**

**Yes. Just those two questions for this chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! I love writing scenes of JackxKim/Jack and Kim on a ship like this. I WILL write more next chapter. **

**Okay, so if you're confused on the whole JackxKim and/or Jackand Kim thing, here it is:**

**JackxKim: Pairing, relationship, couple**

**Jack and Kim: Friends, best friends, family like**

**So yah, just in case. **

**I hope you liked this chapter **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	5. Over Reactions

**Light In The Darkness **

**~Over Reactions~ **

* * *

Jack's Pov

I was laughing so hard in hearing Kim's laughter. After she splashed me with the drink, she sped off, deeper into the ship. I was chasing her, running as fast as I could, and man I'd admit that she's super fast. But, my pride gets in the way so I'd never.

We were both racing and laughing like maniacs in the hallways, running into people, making workers mad, and of course making so much noise. Then, Kim turned a left deep and close to the center of the ship. I turned it a few seconds after her and collided into her. I stopped us from falling on our faces and shot my arms around her waist.

"Whoa." I whispered in seeing what she saw. I only removed one hand from around her and brought it to my side but my other was stretched across her lower back. I pulled her a few steps back with me.

The rest of the hallway was covered in a light-gray metal and there were no lights down it so it was pitch black. I couldn't see what was at the end.

"Look." I whispered into her ear. She followed my finger as I pointed to a camera in the top left and top right corners. She nodded.

"We should probably..." she didn't finish before a smirk grew across her face.

"Uh-oh." I mumbled and before I could protest, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down this hallway.

"Kim!" I yelled in a whisper. She stopped.

"We don't know-" I was cut off. A cyan blue light was glowing at the end. She looked at me, I think since it was so dark, and I grabbed her hand and we walked down, cautiously. The blue lit would glow brighter and brighter then stop then do it again then stop. We were confused until we entered a room. We then separated and looked around the ceiling, walls, and floor. What was sorta weird was that the whole entire room was made of glass. On the outside, it was black all around but with a blue tint.

The glowing lights were beautiful. They had a body like shape of a sphere but with a curly piece of it on top. It was as if the skin of the creature was a white tinted golden color, glowing an icy blue from the inside. The light shone off it, reflected the glass of the room and it made a luminescence of light, looking as if it were raining because of the surface of the water above. I turned and looked at Kim with eyes, widened in awe.

"Jack do you think-" Kim asked, eyes in the same state as mine. I nodded.

"Yah I do-" Right before I could barely even finish my sentence, another one of the same light glowed. Kim pointed at it. We looked at it longer and neither of us could identify it. I stood by Kim and we watched the lit up creature outside the glass. She put her hand against it. But then, another one glowed but more to the right. I walked up to it. Then one after another, the glowing creatures popped up out of now where; as if they created a whole entire aquatic light show.

"Jack." She laughed, in disbelief of what these were. It was now bright enough where we could see each other's faces. She was grinning, eyes glowing. We both looked back to the lights and I saw, in the distance, a small light growing brighter. I guess Kim was getting suspicious too...

"Um. Jack?" she asked. I turned around and she pointed. I walked up by her.

"What is that?" I whispered slowly. It kept getting brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger. It seemed as if...it were getting closer and closer.

"Kim." I muttered, voice getting deeper. I clasped my hand to hers and pulled her closer to me. I could tell she was growing anxious too. It was getting to close, we were about to freak out. The tension was outrageous and I was about to lead Kim away but then, it was right in front of us.

"Jack!" Kim yelled, instantly grabbing my arm. Before we could even think of what to do, the giant cyan light became within inches of the glass and then swooped underneath us, creating a sucking feeling at our feet. The under toe of the light swept us off our feet and it shook the entire small room. Kim and I fell onto our backs, knocking the breath out of the both of us.

"Wow." Kim muttered. She scrambled to her feet starting to search for the light. I just sat up and smirked at her, watching her every move. She looked at the ground and she got onto her hands and feet.

"No way." she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's like an opposite aquarium. We're on the inside with air and the ocean is on the outside." she explained.

"So what are the glowing things?" I asked.

"I don't know." she shrugged. Then, the same light came from behind us and swam to the wall. She stood up and walked up to it in shock. My eyes widened to see what it was. I stood up but stayed behind her.

The enormous creature had the same body as the other ones but was at least ten times in size. The smaller ones could fit in my hand but the big one, it could probably eat me! It was so amazing. Kim laughed.

"It's like the mother of all of these." She chuckled. I then sat on the ground and watched her.

"What are they though?" I asked. Kim looked as if she were going to reply, but another voice was made.

"You guys shouldn't be in here." we both jumped out our skins. I jumped to my feet and made sure Kim wasn't going to walk in front of me. Two men who worked here didn't looked too happy. They were both dressed in white and grayish blue, tailored suits, perfect for the ocean. Thankfully, they both had name plates; one was Oliver and the other Fyn.

"We found-"

"Don't care." Fyn interrupted Kim, just as he went after me. I kicking his hands away and jumped into a fighting position. Oliver went after Kim and she started fighting him. Soon, we were in a full out fight.

Then, the man caught me off guard. He was more than twice the size of me and about a foot taller. And as for the other man, he was nearly three times the size of Kim; she's small at it is.

Fyn grasped be by my upper arms but I broke free and with a struggle, I tried to get away but failed. He grasped me by the waist and picked me up. I gasped trying to breath.

"JACK!" she screamed. The other man grabbed her easily and he carried her right behind us. I kept struggling to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't.

After a thousand years of struggling, Fyn finally let me down once we were out of the metallic tunnel. Oliver literally threw Kim to the ground and as she fell. I grabbed her from falling totally. Once we were all the way to our feet, we immediately stood in fighting positions.

"Escort them to the top deck's lobby 4B please." My captor told Oliver. He nodded and started to walk behind us, making sure we wouldn't escape. I wasn't liking this. Kim was frozen, not scared or mad, more like annoyed that these workers on the cruise threw us around like fish food. Seriously.

Once on the top deck, Oliver kept shoving us around and I was sick of it. I whipped around with a glare and as I did, he smirked and pushed Kim.

"_STOP_!" I yelled at him, getting annoyed with his unneeded actions. He glared at me and knocked me to keep moving. I turned forward and realized that we were halfway across the ship; almost to the Lobby 4B.

We passed the water slides that the kids were still playing on and I grinned but it was small to hide from Oliver. People were all around and loud music with voices was blaring so, we didn't stick out at all; thankfully. The constant mists of water from the sea and the water park cooled my heated skin that soaked in the sun. I needed to get to my mom, first and last time I'll ever say that, to get this guy off our backs. Then, as we approached the Lobby, I saw my mom, inside the clear glass doors, standing there, surprisingly wearing a worried face. When we walked into the room. She hugged me.

"I didn't know where you went." she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you already besides, we can't go far at all we're on a ship." I told her. Her eyes flamed but she quickly hid it; acting like we were a perfectly normal family.

"Just don't go wherever they caught you, again please?" I nodded. Kim then caught my attention by slipping her hand into mine.

"Bye." I told my mom after an awkward silence.

Oh how I love this ship already! Que awkward sarcastic and for real statement...

"So...what do you want to do now?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." I replied. We walked across to the edge of the ship and leaned against the railing, looking over the ocean.

"I can't believe my mom did that." I laughed with a sadness in my eyes, tracing the wood circles on the railing.

"Hey, she was probably covering you; to make you not look like a kid who always gets himself into trouble...which would be a lie." I turned to her quickly, shoving her. She smirked.

"At least you didn't do anything bad." She chuckled. Then, it clicked.

"Kim." I muttered seriously. She whipped her head to me.

"I wasn't doing something wrong." I exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"Yah. I just said that."

"No Kim, I _wasn't_. Did you see how those guys reacted when they saw us down there?" her eyes showed it all. She was putting them together also.

"So you're saying..."

"Yes, Kim, yes. I think those guys are doing something down there; like illegal." her eyes met mine.

"Wanna go find out?" she asked with a devious smirk.

"Love to." I responded, holding a hand out for her to take. But, before she could even take it, a rumbling in the ship took place. We both gasped along with all the other passengers on the ship.

"Jack?" she asked, petrified. Then, it happened again and that's when I knew: something was wrong with the engine. Or _worse_...

We hit something.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! **

**hehe...**

**anyways I hope you liked it :)**

**It's getting to the good part...**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	6. The Cages

**Light In The Darkness **

**~The Cages~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

I grasped the railing of the ship, wanting to not be petrified but I was failing. Kim's eyes met mine. She was frozen. Then, it seemed as if she got an idea. Kim instantly dashes away.

"KIM!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me since everyone was freaking out. I race towards her.

"KIM!" I kept yelling her name. I was weaving through the many panicked passengers to get to Kim. I was following her and I was so slow because of these people. Every time I saw a flash of golden hair, I ran for it. Then, she went downstairs to the second floor.

"KIM?!" I yelled in a question. I ran following her down there, finally catching up to her. She turned a sharp corner and I ran into a passenger.

"Sorry." I told the paled faced man. He was in shock. I got up ad raced towards Kim. We were running around like maniacs in the ship and finally, she turned the corner. We were at the same metallic hallway that lead to the glass room. She stopped dead in her tracks and I collided in with her. I threw my arms around her and caught her.

"Look." she muttered. She pointed to the ground and water, only a puddle, was leaking from the metallic hallway. My grip on Kim tightened. Then, the water started running faster and faster.

"Jack- what do you-?" she didn't finish.

"I don't know." I replied, suspicious. Then, the same blue orbs that glowed came into view.

"Jack?" she asked. I kept focus on the orbs. They were swirling around violently. Then, I realized what it was. Apparently Kim did too because she gasped, grip in my arms tightening.

"GO!" I yelled. We both ran down the hallway. It was water. The glass room must have broken. I kept looking behind us and I saw the huge wave of water crashing into the hallway we were right now in.

"KIM!" I screamed and we kept running. Her breathing was getting choppy and she was scared. I had my hand across her lower back so she wouldn't fall behind.

What I felt next made my heart jump. An icy cold feeling stabbed at my ankles. I looked down and water was surrounding them.

"JA-" Kim couldn't finish her sentence. The water behind us caught up; beating our speed. Kim was sucked away from me.

The water crashed against us, sucking us deep into the wave. I held my breath and no reflexes kicked in so I was just struggling to get out of this wave. I wanted to help Kim, but I could barely help myself. I opened my eyes and saw the light. We were dumped out of the water and the wave kept pushing us down the hallway.

"JACK!" Kim screamed my name. I whipped around and saw her. She was behind me. I moved myself to her and grabbed her by the waist. Just as I did so, she gasped. I turned to see why and we were being pushed right to the stairs. Neither of us could do anything. We were slammed into the stairs. Kim groaned.

"It's okay. Let's get out of here." I told her. We both stood up on a stair and walked up. Before we could even run, we heard someone.

"HALT!" we whip around and the two same jerks ran up. Oliver and Fyn.

"RUN!" I exclaimed grabbing Kim's hand. We turned around and started to run away.

"HURRY KIM!" I yelled. We ran through the highest deck, weaving through people.

"Jack! We can't keep running! They'll catch us!"

"No they won't!" I replied loudly. I was searching for an escape and found another staircase. I pulled her hand and she saw it too. We bolt for it.

Once on the second deck, we were looking around seeing many people running around panicking.

"C'mon." I told Kim and pulled her hand. We started running again.i took a small hallway who's doors were only rooms.

"Good job Jack." Kim told me, sarcastically. I just groaned and smirked at Kim. We raced down the hallway passing many people. I kept looking behind us and the people we passed stirred like more were racing fast. The two workers were right behind us. I turned back and saw a room door opened.

"C'mon." I said. She looked at me weirdly but we ran inside. Kim slammed the door then turned and leaned against it. My eyes met hers and we stared at each other in silent shock.

"This is crazy." she finally whispered. I nodded with a small grin looking down. Ankle high water was standing all around this floor.

"Jack?" she asked. I turned to her.

"What if we don't make it?" she asked. My eyes softened to sorrow. I stepped up closer to her.

"We will Kim. I'll make sure of it." I told her. She nodded looking away, not convinced. I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her cheek bringing her face level to mine.

"I promise Kim." she just stared at me.

"I believe you." she muttered. I grinned. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I could tell she couldn't too. I just then realized how close I was to her; she did too. I moved ever so slightly closer to her and she to me.

Finally, she brushed her lips against mine then I kissed her. I could tell she was a little shocked and head head hit the door but I moved towards her. She kissed back and a little harder than I expected. Ouch.

I pulled away and my forehead was against hers. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling. She opened her eyes and her eyelashes brushed against mine. Her smile widened a little more. So did mine.

Then, we heard a loud boom and we both jumped. Yelling happened in the room to the left of us. Then, another boom happened and more yelling occurred.

"They're looking for us." she whispered, eyes full of fright. I backed away from her quickly and pulled her by the hand deeper into the room. We ran through the whole living room, then into the deepest room in the cabin. I pointed to the bed and she dove under it, me after her. We laid on our stomachs, in the freezing water, waiting for our hunters to find us.

"Jack." Kim was scared. I moved closer to her, grip on her hand tightening. I kissed her cheek and looked at her. She had her chin on her hands and she then looked at me.

"Please, don't be scared. We'll get out of here."

"Promise?" she asked. I smiled

"Pro-" BANG! The front door flew open and Kim gasped. I flinched nd quickly wrapped my arm around her head, putting my hand around her mouth.

"Shhh." I whispered. She nodded. I pulled my arm from around her head and slowly lowered it to around her body. She moved closer to me and I could feel her shivers. She was cold. The water was pretty freezing. Then, Oliver and Fyn walked into the bedroom we were hiding in. We watcher both of their feet circle around the room.

"No one here." one said. Then, both left. Kim let out a sigh of relief; so did I. But, something caught me off guard. I felt something across my body. It then pulled me away from Kim. I could already tell who it was. Fyn.

"JACK!" Kim screamed. I turned and I saw Oliver carrying her.

"KIM!" I yelled. We both were struggling to get out of our captors' grasp.

Oliver brought Kim out of the room first.

"JACK!" her screams cut my heart. I shut my eyes mad at myself that I couldn't get to her. I just relaxed and just went with this kidnapping.

"JAAAAACK!" and Kim was gone; out of my sight. Fyn smirked with a chuckle and brought me out of the room. I then tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go of me.

I stopped struggling and just let him take me wherever he planned on taking me, unemotionally.

Finally, after we descended three stories, Fyn let me down. I wanted to know why they were taking us so, I didn't try to escape. We walked for what seemed to be eternity. The hallways were filled with an eerie pressure. The constant sounds of the ship were cranking because of all the excess tons of water collected at the bottom. The lights would flicker every now and then leaving me in wonder if we would be left in the dark.

Siin, we turned the corner and a door was there. Fyn unlocked it and opened it. Surprisingly, nothing was dirty rather clean and spacious. The door we walked through was thick and metallic, painted white. All the walls were metallic painted white. When we walked through, I saw what seemed to be jail cells and inside one, was the familiar blond. I gasped wide eyed and ran up to her.

"JACK!" Kim yelled and stood up, holding onto the railing. Just before I could touch her, Fyn grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He swung the cell door next to her open and threw me inside. I hit the ground wi a thud and I groaned. He slammed the door and locked it.

He and Oliver left the room. Kim and I scrambled to our feet and ran to the wall of bars in between us.

"Jack." She repeated my name over and over.

"We're going to get out of here." I reassured her. She nodded. I backed away to see the way these were built and to find a weak spot of the cages to escape. Then, something terrible happened. Cracks in the ceiling were made and water started to rain down. Heavy enough to fill up this room but light enough where we could still see and walk.

"JACK!" Kim yelled I whipped around and ran up to her. My hair was sticking to the sides of my face and hers was just wet falling down and sticking to her shoulders.

"I promise." I whispered. I backed away again to search for a way to escape but Kim reached through the bars and grabbed my shoulders. She pulled me to her and her arms went around my neck before she kissed me. After I recovered from shock, I kiss her back with a slight groan. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I know you do." she smiled. I kissed her again short but hard and turned back to the escape plan.

"We need a way out." I muttered. Just then, a door in this room broke, not the main entrance which was weird, and water started to floor in.

"JACK!" she yelled.

"Great." I muttered. The water was now knee height and quickly rising. I turned to Kim. I could tell she was crying. I walked over with a little struggle.

"We'll get out! I won't let you die!" I exclaimed over the very loud noise coming from the ship. She nodded and put her arms around my neck, pulling me to her since she was already all the way against her bars. I hugged her back as if it were my last one.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." she replied placing a very light kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes just wishing that I would find a way out of this situation.

* * *

**Like the JackxKim? Yep ;D**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Bad situation huh?**

**Titantic-y? ;) **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	7. Our Escape

**Light In The Darkness**

**~Our Escape~**

* * *

Both Kim and I were frantically searching for a way to escape this death trap. More and more water was seeping through the roof and raining down on top of us. Before I knew it, the water was all the was all the way up to my chest. Kim could barely touch the ground. Then, I heard coughing.

"JACK!" I whipped around to face Kim and she was struggling to just had her nose above the water to breathe. Kim admitted that she was never a real strong swimmer and so whenever we went down to the beach or in really deep pools, she would always be right at my side. I rushed over through the water. I reached my arm through the now rusty metallic bar and tried to grab her hand. She was too far.

"KIM! Give me your hand!" I yelled to make sure she heard. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. I then pulled her to me. Her hands her on my shoulders and I picked her up just a little bit. She gasped for air and some water came from her mouth.

She then moved as close to me as possible and she wrapped her legs around my waist to be as tall as I and to not float off.

"Jack I think I found a way out." she told me. I could tell she was in a little shock and I was worried since this water we were in was now over her head.

"Show me." I muttered. The water was already to my chin and I almost gasped some water in as I spoke. She pointed down.

"At the base of where the gates meet, there was a latch. I saw it when those workers threw us in here. It has to do something." I nodded.

"Here," I started, "Hang on to these bars, I will be right back, Okay?" she nodded violently as she pried herself off me. I floated away making sure she could hold herself onto the bars. She could.

I then turned my head to where the three gates met and dove under. The water burned my eyes because fumes from many unknown objects and gases were in the water because of the sinking ship breaking. The ocean water was also ice cold and not even three seconds after I dove under, I got deep shivers. I looked around and finally found the meeting of the gates. I swam down to them and now tried to hurry to get back to Kim. My hands were searching almost ten times more than my eyes were. The metal was actually broken and it sent pains up my hands. I then tried to pull it up and it worked. The gate pushed back after I pulled it up a few inches off the ground. I realized that I was able to swim through so, as fast as I could, I resurfaced to meet Kim. I gasped for air. I was down there longer than I hoped.

"JACK!" Kim yelled. I swam to her. I know I scared her for how long I was under.

"It's opened. We're going to get out okay?" she nodded.

"But listen to me, we both are going to dive down there and swim out," she began to look uneasy, "Listen, listen, I'll be right my you n the other side of the bars so just grab ahold of each bar."

"Like monkey bars?" she asked. A lump formed in my throat when I heard her ask that.

"Yes Kim, like monkey bars." I replied. I felt the water from the ceiling still pounding on my head then fall down my face, but I knew that a few of those drops were extra.

I the grabbed Kim's hands. I mouthed with no words coming out, one...two...three. We both took deep breaths and dove under. I pulled Kim's hand and she looked towards the exit. Her hands did grab the bars and she pulled herself to the broken hole the gates made. Oh, how much I wanted to just grab her and swim out of here, but I needed her to get stronger in the water for these future hours. It scared me to think that but I couldn't lose Kim just because of this mess up. Then, we finally reached the hole. Kim looked at me. I pointed and she shook her head My eyes widened. I jerked my arm forward harder in telling her to get out but she still, shook her head. I groaned and rolled my eyes knowing she wouldn't leave until I was surfaced. I then pressed my arm through the bars and around her waist. I pushed her to the gate and shoved her out. But, I realized something. If I brought my arms out the metal will cut my forearms. I tried to press through the hole but at the angle my arms were stuck in, I knew I'd break them if I did. I looked up to the surface and saw Kim just surfacing. The water was at least ten feet tall now. I had to get out. I cringed then yanked my arms out of the hole. The pain zinged through my arms and through my chest. I yelled in pain and looked down. Blood was everywhere. I needed to get to Kim and get her out of this room before she saw all my blood in the water.

Then, my shaky hands grabbed the edges of the sharp hole and I launched myself through. Another pain zinged through my left side right on the side of my stomach. I knew I got cut there too.

This would not be good.

I resurfaced and saw Kim. I didn't realized I had yelled out in pain until Kim's eyes widened in fear of what had happened to me.

"It's okay. Let's get out of here." I looked back and saw that I could just see an inch of the top of the cages and there was only two feet left of room for air.

"Okay, the door isn't locked. I watched as Oliver and Fyn left, they didn't lock it. So, we'll both dive down there and I'll open it. When I open it, all the water that is in this room will rush into the rest of this floor which means it will literally be a tittle wave. Just be as close to me as possible and we won't get separated." I informed her of the plan. She quickly nodded. I then mouthed the same count and we took a deep breath as if it was our last. What scared me the most was it could have been our last. We swam ten feet down to get to the door. This room had a roof that was two stories tall. So, I knew that if this door wouldn't open, we wouldn't be able to get out until someone opened it: we could die right now.

When I was level to the door's handle, I pressed my feet to the ground trying to put all my weight down so we would float to the top. I was holding Kim by her waist and she yelled a little. I looked at her and she was looking at my arm.

"No." I told her not letting any air out. I knew she heard my voice but I didn't know about what I had said. I then twisted the handle and I realized that with one pull, the door would swing open. I looked back at Kim and she had a hand at her throat signaling that she need air. I was sorry. I nodded and pulled her closer to me. Then, with al my strength, I tried to pull open the door. It wouldn't open. Kim then backed away from me and dove to the handle. The handle was her anchor and it was pretty cute.

Then, when she pulled it, I did as well. The door opened. I let go of the swinging door that could kill either one of us and grabbed Kim, jerking her to me so she wouldn't get hit.

Then, I put and arm around her body and she put one around my neck. We just relaxed and the water then created a giant rush wave. When the first blow of air came, Kim and I gasped and the air soothed out burning lungs. But, it wasn't long before we had to hold our breath again. I looked and saw that this floor was desolate. I sighed a breath of relief and then held Kim tighter. It was as if the wave wouldn't stop.

"JACK!" Kim yelled. I looked at her and her finger pointed ahead. I squinted my eyes to see and in the distance, I realized what she had seen. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that the wave was slowing down.

"Grab this next pipe!" I screamed. She nodded. Not but three seconds later, we were under the pipe that ran vertically to the ceiling. Both of our hands grabbed it and we just held our grip for our lives. What was in front of us? The metallic hallway. It was your passport to the ocean. The ship sank because of an illegal act the workers here were doing.

The glass room shattered.

Finally, the water was settled but, it was high enough where half of our shins were underneath.

"Okay, I'll let go and see how deep it is." Kim nodded. I did so and it was just to my stomach.

"It's really shallow Kim." I told her and she dropped.

"Let's hurry." I told her. She nodded and with that, we took off towards the stairs to get to the upper deck. ran as fast as we could in this awkward height of water.

"You two!" we halted to a stop. My heart started to pound against my ribcage and fury flamed in my eyes. I turned around just hoping that it wasn't Oliver or Fyn because I really did not feel like murdering anyone tonight. It was just another worker. I sighed in relief.

"We don't ow where to go! Two of your workers Oliver and Fyn locked us up and if we didn't escape, we would have drowned." I explained.

"Well hurry, we need to get you guys to lifeboats." I grabbed Kim's hand and we followed the guard up to the main deck.

* * *

**i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time and THIS is what you get :( It's so short. **

**I promise I will do better **

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	8. The Three Teams

**Light In The Darkness **

**~The Three Teams~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

"No. No Jack. I will NOT do that." Kim's voice snapped at me. Her whole spirit showed that she was ready to rip my head off and feed it to the whales.

"Kim, listen to me, you need to you won't die if you do." I replied, voice almost to a shout so she could hear it over the frantic passengers. The sharp icy wind chilled you to the bone and the dark intense clouds violently whipped up waves. The ship was rocking back and forth and the waves were making the ship's sinking rapidly ascend. Anything in everything was soaking wet, sticky and just plain uncomfortable. People were crying, in shock, and just trying to get into a lifeboat for safety.

I was currently fighting with Kim. I told her to get on the lifeboat and I would find one for myself to take once I found my mom. She would never agree to that and I knew it. In all seriousness, I knew that she would never dream of leaving my side especially in a time like this.

I was about to pick her up and toss her to her rescue but I, stupidly, caught eye contact with her.

Dried blood streaked across certain areas of her face as rain made tear like ripples down her cheeks. Her wet grimey hair was stuck against her cheeks but what caught my attention the most was her eyes. Her usually bright gleaming chocolate brown orbs would steal a glance from me and never turn away without a smile. But today they were dull, full of horror, and glossy. She was on the verge of tears. I couldn't just make us separate even if it would save her life.

"C'mon. We need to hurry though." I whispered to her as I pulled her into me. Violent shivers emerged from her body as she gripped my hand. We were sprinting away from the crowds and thankfully no sailor found us.

"Jack, where is she?" Kim exclaimed. I could tell by her voice that she was severely concerned. Don't get me wrong, I'm concerned for my mother as well just more for Kim. Our legs were growing numb and it felt as if each step was made only by adrenaline and fear. Fear of getting forgotten, fear of dying young.

"I don't know." I finally confessed. We traveled up and down, right to left, through and through the whole boat and could not find her. We leaned against a steel wall that was the outside of the captain's room.

Not but two seconds later, Kim's eyes widened and she stared out into the sea.

"Oh my gosh." she muttered.

"What?" I asked looking to where she looked. About fifty feet to our right were the hundreds of panicking passengers and frantic sailors preparing the life boats and just one hundred feet away from the ship was a life boat. A life boat with only, to the maximum, sixteen people. And one of those sickos was my mother.

My fists clenched and I wanted to murderer her then and there.

"Let's go." I told Kim sharply. My jaws were frozen and my grip on Kim's hand was hard. We started walking towards the crowd, well I was. Kim was nearly being dragged. I felt tension from her arise and I never did stop until the sound that pierced my heart was made.

"Jack! Stop!" Kim's voice was shaky and sounded like she was in pain. I instantly let go of her hand and whipped around to her. Tears were now falling down her cheeks. I then engulfed her in a hug. My nose was pressed up against her neck behind her ear and I talked to her.

"We shouldn't have even come, I knew I couldn't trust my mom. You don't deserve this we're about to-" She then pushed away from me forcefully. I instantly regretted everything I was saying until she moved into me. Her lips forcefully met mine again. I tasted blood from her mouth and it made my stomach drop. She then pulled away but was still only an inch or two away from me.

"No. We're going to make it Jack. Don't say anything else. Let's just go." She then let a weak grin pull at her lips and one did to mine too.

I then turned from her and she slipped her hand into mine. I then started to lead us, weaving through the uncontrolled people.

"You two!" I zipped my gaze to the right and saw a sailor running up through the loud crowds.

"You guys were supposed to be in the last life boat now get on-" He was interrupted by a noise that made your blood run cold. A loud crack and as if an earthquake traveled through the whole ship crashed in on us all at once. Many of the passengers silenced and everyone started to hold onto everything, anything and anyone to not fall to the ground. Kim held onto my arm and I held onto this one person in front of me. It was all reflexes. It was as if everyone had ninja like reflexes during that spilt second.

Once the breaks stopped, the people were even in more of a rush. That was when I realized that every time my heart beat, it brushed against my rib cage. I then brought my attention to one passenger talking to a sailor. The two were on the bay of where the lifeboats were lowered to the water and nothing was there to protect them from falling overboard.

"What do we do now?!" the passenger screamed over all the cries and shrieks. Then, the sailor's face paled and it was ghostly white. The passenger's scream echoed all the way to me. The sailor fell overboard. He committed suicide. My eyes snapped close and I turned to Kim. She obviously saw it as well because her eyes were shut tightly, hand over mouth. I grabbed her forearm of the hand that was over her mouth and put my other hand around her other arm's upper arm.

"We're not going to make it are we? We're going to die." her voice sounded as if she were in shock. Emotionless. Expressionless. Traumatized.

"No. I'm getting you out of here even if it kills me." I responded knowing that that it scared her. From that point on, many people jumped over board. It was as if all hope was murdered and everyone wanted to die. I then grabbed Kim's hand and for the hundredth time today, tried to lead her to safety. It's been eating me from the inside out that I haven't been able to save her.

The former darkness in the sky was growing lighter since the heavy rain was let out but the color of the skies reflected the feeling in the air. The suicidal eeriness that lingered in the air made me sick to my stomach. I wanted- no, needed Kim to get out of here; she didn't deserve to be here. I should have rejected my mom. It seemed as if all of my rejections to her were smart choices anyways...

"Jack, what do we do?" Kim asked. We were currently sitting on the ground up against a wall in the corner. No sailor now cared for us. It was as if it was ever man for himself. I had my elbows resting on my knees as my forehead rested against my hands. Kim was curled up resting against me, head on my shoulder.

"We're going to get off this bag of bolts when I find the opportune moment." I replied. I felt Kim chuckle. I smirked knowing that she knew that if I was aggravated, tired, and stressed all at the same time my sarcasm gets the better of me.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied with her signature sarcasm as well. I just groaned and put my arm around her pulling her to me.

"Well this is just great." she mumbled. It made me smile. She's trying to forget about the horror going on around us and I'm actually enjoying it.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Kim asked after a few restless minutes.

"For people to calm down. They would either use lifeboats or commit suicide." Kim nodded as I replied. But then, she sat up and turned towards me. I smiled back at her still wondering what she was doing. My eyes widened as she moved into me. She placed her legs on either side of me and sat across my lap. After wrapping her arms around my neck, she laid her head down on my shoulder.

My eyes closed as I pulled her into me as close as she could get. I knew that she needed me right now and I knew that she was getting a dark feeling inside. The dark feeling where you feel as if you have no hope but still trying to live as long as you can. We sat there in silence, in that position for who knows how long.

Then, I felt her lips press against my neck. She started to kiss my collarbone and up towards my cheek. When she was level to my face, she paused, stole a glance from me, then pressed her lips into mine. As if she would never be able to see me or kiss me again, she held onto me never wanted to let go. I then pulled her down and I held my arms around her waist again.

She then pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you." she whispered, voice abnormally higher. I grinned.

"I love you, too." I replied, nose pressing into her neck and hair. That was it. I couldn't just stay here like this and do nothing, we needed to get out. Out of this death trap. Away from these killers.

"Kim," I started, she lifted her head up so she could look at my eyes, "We're getting out of here. Now." I told her. A weak grin sprouted on her lips.

I then stood up bringing her with me. I was leaning against the wall with her pressed up again me. I pushed a strand of her sticky beach blond hair out of her face. She smiled a little as she bit her lip. I didn't want to end this moment but I mean, we were on a sinking ship for crying out loud.

I then stood up on my own, grabbed her hand, and started for the frantic crowd. Sadly, it was half the size as it was just five minutes ago and there was still the same amount of lifeboats as earlier.

"Okay, everyone's going to be saved as well." I told her. Kim nodded proudly.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE!" I yelled. Many turned to me.

"WE'RE GETTING OFF THIS DEATH TRAP! WE'LL SPLIT UP INTO GROUPS!" I directed the people and yelled orders to them. Surprisingly, they were listening to me. Probably because they were too shocked and traumatized to anything else.

I was running around through the people to the front where the drop off was. I split the group up in three.

"Group one get into a life boat!" I yelled. The shocked expressions from group one were overpowering. I shouldn't have done this. The other two groups started to riot because they didn't get to go first.

"PEOPLE! CALM YOURSELVES IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed. They were taken back by my sudden outburst. I heard Kim chucking.

"I told you to not anger him." she laughed with folded arms. I didn't respond to her my eye contact. I just gave a general grin.

"Okay, team one. Lifeboats. Now. No fighting!" the group migrated towards the boats and got into one.

Then the captain of the ship, in hearing my screams, burst out of the captain's quarters and ran out to us.

"What's going on?!" he yelled. Everyone pointed and looked at me. I chuckled and jumped from the step I was on. I then walked up to the captain. He was about three inches taller than I but like three times my age.

"Jack Brewer sir, my girlfriend and I were tired of just waiting here to die watching everyone commit suicide so, I started making escape plans without all of the you know... rioting." I told him smiling. He just laughed with a slight grin.

"Alright Jack, sounds like a plan." he replied after shaking my hand. Surprisingly, he had a thick English accent.

"OKAY! You all heard the boy, get into your groups and team one to your lifeboat!" he exclaimed. No one fought against the captain so everyone did as they were told. I then raced over to Kim.

"Get in the boat with one."

"No Jack! Just like earlier I'm staying with you." I just nodded a little mad at her because I didn't want her to die.

Then, the captain, Kim and I ran to the lifeboat lever and started to pull it. The lifeboat then started to go down, slowly but surely. When they were on the water, one of the men took charge and started to row them. Three others helped him and not that long after they were in a grove almost out of the sinking boat's trap.

"TEAM TWO!" the captain yelled. The group then stampeded to the next boat and hopped in.

The three of us started to turn the lever again and lower this team into the water. Then, all of a sudden, something hit us and the lever broke. The pressure from the break pushed the captain, Kim and I to our backs and the third group was stumbling many falling.

I then jumped up to my feet and zipped to the edge of the balcony. I saw the boat plunge inti the water. They were all screaming and held on for dear life. Thankfully, the boat never broke or fell under.

"GO!" I screamed down at them. Some of them started to scramble around and within the first five seconds, they were able to paddle away from the boat. I whipped to the rest of us.

"TEAM THREE HURRY GET ON THE-" it happened again. Something plunged into the side of our boat and the breakage we already had from sinking did not help. It made all of us twist and jerk around to the ground.

"JACK!" I gasped in hearing Kim's scream. I looked up and saw her with many other passengers from team three start to fall towards the big hole in the side of the balcony that lead them to the bottom of the ocean.

I then jumped to my feet and tried to keep my balance as I tried to save them.

"JACK! I CAN'T GET MY FOOTING!" Kim screamed again. I then made my way into the crowd. The captain started helping too. The two of us started to grab people and throw them away from the edge, closer to the main deck.

Finally, I made it to Kim. But, I felt a grab on my arm. I whipped around and these people were trying their hardest to not fall into me and down the side of the boat to the water.

I grabbed their hands and helped them to the captain. He then lead them to the deck. But, my heart fell out of my chest. I heard Kim's scream. Scream of pain. I then turned to her and she was just on the edge of the boat, if she falls she dies. But what caught my attention was the broken splintered deck that was now stabbing into her legs. She was now standing on the metal that was supposed to be covered by wood right now.

"Kim." I whispered and hurried to her frantic. I then grabbed her hand.

"Okay, just turn and give me your other hand. She nodded and she slowly do so. We were all wet and scared and those two mixed while trying to not slip and fall to our death was very hard.

After she lifted her foot and grounded it on the wood, she regained her footing. I then helped her and pulled her up onto the deck.

She fell into me and we both quickly stood our ground.

"C'mon we need to help them!" Kim exclaims looking to the third team. I nodded and we started to held them.

As if everything went silent and time stopped itself, there was just a split second of a zero-gravity feeling.

The boat was breaking. I then grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her to me. Many people were being shot like cannonballs off of the ship and free fell into the water.

I tried my hardest to hold us onto the ship and tried my hardest to not fall over board but it became too hard. As if the boat itself yanked itself out of my grasp we then became like the other passengers tossing and turning around the broken deck of the ship. The captain was no where to been seen.

Then, all of a sudden, it felt like we hit something like a reef and that was when the whole world started to spin.

I could tell that Kim was in the same state. We both were so dizzy and in the verge of passing out that neither of us could control ourselves. Something killed our vertigo and we had nothing left.

The whole world went black and the last thing I saw was an unconscious Kim falling over board with the rest of team three.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	9. Eight

**Light In The Darkness **

**~Eight~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

The feeling of sever pressure intoxicated my chest and my eyes snap open. An excruciating burning sensation stabbed through my eyes as I did so. Everything was blurry and I couldn't focus. My equilibrium was now completely lost and I couldn't control myself. Then, I realized something that scared me. I wasn't breathing. I couldn't. In realization of this, I took a big breath air in but I immediately started choking. I tried to spit out what I had just breathed in but I couldn't for it was all around me. I was plunged in the center of this stuff that was eating me. In pain and absolute frustration, I screamed needing to get out of this.

Pain then engulfed my head and I could only see dark splotches all around me. Then I did something, the only thing I could do, relax. I relaxed all my muscles and close my eyes. I felt as if something gigantic, extremely heavy, and full of compact pressure was pushing me down. I felt my body being brought down eerily slow. But then, a great ringing zapped through my ears and I couldn't help but open my eyes in shock. It burned again but is time, I squinted them and realized something, bubble were all around me.

Then, as if I swallowed fire, I burning film of air covered my lungs and I started screaming in pain again not closing my eyes. I started panicking and scratching my chest to get whatever was on me off. But I soon came to realize that it wasn't on me. It was inside of me.

Coming to full understanding that I could possibly die from this, I wanted to try and figure out where I was and how to escape. This was such an odd feeling, I have never felt like this before in my life.

Thankfully, my memory and stamina started coming back to me. The ship, the riots, the fright, the suicides, the sinking, Kim.

I was on my way to the bottom of the ocean. I was drowning myself.

My eyes whip open and remembering all of this, I start to pull my arms down and push up with my legs in sever need of getting to the surface. I needed air and I didn't think I could make it. No, I was sure of it.

'_Stop it Jack! You need to get out of here and find Kim!'_ I heard myself yelling at me.

"KIM!" I didn't realize I have really screamed her name aloud until I felt a lot of my air float out of my system.

To my astonishment, my frantic movements of a failure to swimming actually started to push me through the current and I started to ascend to the surface.

Butterflies cam to my stomach at the mere thought of reaching the surface and breathing air. I kicked harder and harder as I began to see the surface. My lungs now felt as if they were drowning themselves and screaming at me. My heart started to slow down the fluent rhythm it always has beat and it started to scare me. I was almost there. Almost to my escape from this hell.

Then, as if the current itself sensed my fright, it lifted me up and it shot me towards the surface. I felt the impact of the sudden end of the unending lengths of water.

My lungs gasped for air and brought in as much as they could. I relaxed and finally caught my breath. I wondered how long I was out underwater and wondered where everyone was. My questions were quickly answered as the sound waves of screaming people collided into me and I whipped around. I saw the ship still there in the same place it was when it sank and people still trying to avoid falling into the ocean; their deaths.

Then something else cam to mind, how the heck did I get nearly two hundred feet away from the ship? I guess it's engines and machines made extreme currents and I just caught one... But then, something else came to mind, Kim. My breathing quickened and I started to swim back towards the ship without being caught in the undertow the sinking ship was making.

I then saw more people fall off of the ship and thankfully none of them were Kim. But then, the vague memory came back. When I fell unconscious, I just caught a glimpse of Kim before she fell overboard. In remembrance of this, I started to swim towards the panicking people. I could see many people's faces and none of them were Kim. I was starting to freak out. I needed to know she was okay, I needed her here right now. My swimming became quicker and I realized how much energy the air gave me.

"JACK!" I heard someone's voice screech. I whipped around and wanted to know where it came from. It was Kim. I memorized her voice.

"KIM?" I yelled back.

"JACK!" she screamed again but this time, at the end she sounded like water came form her mouth and she was cut off. My eyes widened in realization that she wasn't trying to catch my attention, she was calling for help.

I started to search for her through all of the thrashing people. I kept on and on and I couldn't find her. Just when I thought I could never find her, I spotted two people thrashing right next to each other. Well, more like one on top of another.

"HEY!" I screamed. Some random passenger was trying to stay on top of Kim to stay afloat btu instead he was drowning her.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. He wouldn't. I grabbed Kim's upper arms and pulled her up to the surface. She gasped for air and as she did so, I kicked the guy's stomach making him float away.

"JACK!" she exclaimed realizing it was me. Her arms flew around my neck and I threw my arms tightly around her waist not wanting her to leave again.

"C'mon, we're going to get a way out of here alright?" she nodded violently and I tried to look for something, somewhere to get to help us stay afloat to save our energy. I scanned the ship and saw right near the edge a life boat that no one used or was going to use. I then pointed up and she saw it too.

"It's going to fall soon just wait." she told me. I nodded. I really didn't want to since I desperately wanted to get her out of here as fast as possible. Then, a screeching metal on metal sound echoed through the ship's breakage and down to us. We both looked up and the boat was falling towards us.

Two others saw it and they were going for it. Immediately after seeing them, my grip on Kim's waist tightened and I started to swim towards them to catch along. The boat fell onto the water with a big splash and it made the people freak out even more. Thankfully it never broke. The four of us started to climb inside of it.

I lifted Kim up and she climbed the edge. I saw some other passenger see her and grabbed her hand helping her up. After she was in, I then climbed up as quick as I could.

"Okay, take a paddle, let's finally leave this joint." I told everyone. I saw Kim smirk at me and I did so back to her. The other people just smiled or chuckled. I realized that four others made it on making that a total of eight.

One other guy who looked to be around twenty-two grabbed the other paddle and the two of us started to row out of the current. I knew that once out of the furious currents we could stop. I didn't know exactly where we were but I knew that we were somewhere in the Pacific.

After about thirty minutes away from the ship, we were tired and didn't know what to do or where to go so, we just let the ocean take us. I was sitting in the back right corner with Kim leaning into me. Here were three girls on the boat with us including Kim. But one of the passengers on this bot was a little boy. He looked to be around eight or nine. He was sitting right next to another guy who looked to be around my age. The two of them looked to be brothers and they were sitting near the top left corner. Right next to them was a lady who was about nineteen or twenty. She was alone and didn't know anyone. Right next to her was this other couple. He was the twenty-two year old who helped row and she looked to be twenty, twnety-one. Kim and her sat next to each other. Right next to me was another guy. He looked to be around twenty-six or seven.

None of us spoke to each other, we were too shocked to do anything. I felt Kim's grasp on me tighten and she laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel the anxiety coming from her so I tried to follow her gaze. She was slightly gesturing to the older brother of the young boy who were in the corner across from us. I watched him and he did look a little suspicious but I shook it off. Alls he did was stare people down. But then, I saw what he looked to be protecting. His younger brother was against him trembling severely. He looked sick, tired, and scared all at the same time.

The tension just from that escalated to it's uppermost power, so thick I could cut through it with a knife. I just started to stroke Kim's hair and it relaxed her a little bit. The people we got stuck with didn't seem too nice. I had to make gestures to some telling them to back off.

Oh how fun this will be...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I promise that the next chapter actually starts the main point in this story :)**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	10. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
